In his math class, Daniel took 4 exams. His scores were 82, 96, 84, and 90. What was his average score on the exams?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $82 + 96 + 84 + 90 = 352$ His average score is $352 \div 4 = 88$.